Trust
by Mirabel
Summary: Our heros are continuing their journey and as they stop to rest for a day, Katara stumbles upon somthing. Someone. Zuko. He's delirious, poisoned. Should she help their great enemy in his time of need or take advantage of the situation and take out the th


**Disclaimer: All characters and ideas used below are copy right of nickelodeon and I in no way claim them as my own. Also I have slightly altered the story line of Avatar, but that's what fanfics do.**

_"Zuko... wake up Zuko... little Zuko... wake up"_

"Mother!"

_"Wake up Zuko... my darling... my little Zuko..."_

"Mother! Mother where are you? Please mother, don't leave me. Don't leave me mother. Not again. Please don't you leave me too.

_"Zuko..."_

"MOTHER!"

Zuko jumped from his disturbed sleep and toppled ungracefully from his slouched position atop his bird like beast.

He groaned in distress at his utter loneliness and current predicament. He was not formally well acquainted with this drugged and slurred feeling. Poison and toxins were never used in battle. They were cowardly and unfit for fire nation warrior use. But that decree didn't stop the Jappa fanged lizards from using poison.

He'd been bitten two nights ago. The lizards poison was mercifully slow in coming to full power. Or was it sinisterly slow, allowing you to wallow in a crazed haze? He'd heard of the lizard before in studies about the earth bending nations. From what he remembered he had three days to find the antidote or... well he didn't want to dwell on the 'or'. Until then hallucinations and slurred movements were ever present.

But did he really care. Did he want the antidote? Why? What was left for him? He was still banished. Still unloved. His mother was long gone he knew no matter what his dreams told him (or was she? for he had to stay conscious to live and his mother's voice shook him to wakefulness, no stop it. that was crazy. his mother died long ago and he knew it). And Uncle. Uncle Iroh. Gone. They had happened upon Azula again. What, two weeks now? She had finished what she had started on Uncle Iroh those three years ago. The old man had been sleeping, a half finished cup of tea next to his bed roll. He had never seen the blue bolt coming. Uncle Iroh. Gone. And Azula as well, not that he felt remorse. He had killed her after her murder. Somehow he had retained a level head in the sea of despair and had slain her. Only after her body stiffened in cold rigomortus did he allow himself to give into the despair that suddenly gripped him.

Alone.

He was alone. Completely. Absolutely. Forever.

Focus. Where was he? Ah, the ground.

Zuko was now 19. He was tall. Very tall compared to others his age. He was strong but not grotesquely so. His skin had retained its pale elegant sheen, although now the poison had turned it a sickly gray. He kept his raven hair short, having abandoned his pony tail long ago. His face had thinned in his travels, but not too much. Instead it revealed a fine bone structure. He was a compelling sight with his golden eyes and stature. He would have been considered very handsome had it not been for the scar that still marred his face. The burn over his left eye. Now, he crawled over to where his creature had come to a halt at the absence of familiar weight. With his remaining strength he pulled himself into the saddle and with that done shed a bitter tear at the loss of loved ones and once again drifted into merciful darkness.

The flying bison circled around the small village and slowly descended to its outskirts. Landing with a thud and immediately gorging him self with the near by vegetation.

"Haha Good Boy Appa! You deserve a good rest. We'll just go explore the village for a place to stay. Come on Momo." said Aang as he patted the bison and stroked the newly ascended leamer on his arm. Aang had grown over the years and was even now only slightly shorter then Sokka. He was long of limb and not overly strapping. He still kept his head shaved and still retained his quick and easy smile. But now he exuded such power that every eye turned to him as he walked. He was becoming the avatar completely. He was pleasing enough to the eye, but his smile remained his best feature.

"Come on Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Let's go!" he called up to them still on the bison's back.

"Argh. Aang I'm too tired to go exploring for lost little treasures in the newest of little boring villages." said Sokka squirming in his bed roll. He had filled out into the muscular but lithe warrior of the group. His training in numerous doshos had had the desired effect. He was now lethal, silent and skilled. He had grown out of his boyish looks and now retained a compelling and exotic appearance. His hair was the same, as was his attire but as many of the village girls had noticed he had a magnetic pull. But other then that he was still the same old Sokka. Suddenly he popped open an eye to full alertness. "Wait. They'll have meat in this village, huh? You know suddenly I'm not feeling so tired. Come on Katara up and at em" he said sounding strangely invigorated with only a slight chance at the prospect of meat for what little money they had.

Toph had already earth bended herself a shelter and called out to them from it. "I'm gonna pass out. Bring me back something to eat while your out will ya?" Toph was every bit the earth bender. She was very muscular and her limbs were full rather then slender though she was small in stature. She had grown into a human example of the earth: sturdy, strong, lovely. She kept her midnight black hair short and secured atop her head. Her milky blue eyes had become almost completely white. But she too was the same old Toph. And she was tired.

Katara stood, still atop Appa's saddle. Katara had blossomed into a striking young woman. She kept her brown hair long and glossy tumbling in a braid down her back. She was 17 now and she had developed beautifully into a curvy slender young woman. Her face had lost its fullness and had thinned to perfectly accent her deep blue eyes. She too retained a hauntingly exotic look like her brother and exuded power as did Toph and Aang, as a water bender in her own right. A very accomplished water bender. "Here Aang take the coins. Be careful with them. I'm gonna stay here and fix camp. I doubt that small village could afford to house us. But bring back some food for the trip. We're running low." said Katara tossing the purse to Aang, but the purse was snatched out of the air a second before it reached Aang's hands. Sokka caught it, smirking humorously at the utter crest fallen look on 15 year old Aang's face.

"Oh I don't think so, not with what happened last time. Besides ill decide what we buy. That way it's guaranteed to be delicious and meaty." said Sokka tucking the pouch in his tunic grinning from ear to ear at the tasty looking meats dancing in his head.

"Fine." grumbled Aang.

The two waved good bye the Katara and Toph who was already fast asleep in her hut. Katara sigh with resignation to her unwritten responsibility of mostly taking care of everyone. With a shrug of her shoulders and a pat on Appa's large paw she set out for fire wood in the distant woods.

She strolled through the shaded paths of the cool wood, bending occasionally to inspect a potential addition to the camp fire. She hummed to herself and admired the scenery and soon began day dreaming down the paths of the woods.

Zuko was again thrust from his deadly slumber and again found himself on the ground only now his beast was not to be seen.

_Stupid brute _he thought _must have just kept going._

Zuko stumbled upright and tried to establish his location.

It was useless. The trees looked like giant elongated carp and the stones seemed to be belching tea cups. Of course he knew it wasn't true, but the poison encouraged his eyes to see the hallucinations, no matter what he knew to be true. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them to another vision of craziness. Now the trees had transformed into giant squirrels. The rocks were now mirrors and that group of mushrooms had changed into a girl.

Wait. No. the girl changed into a monster. Then back to a girl. Zuko shook his head and looked again. There she was. It was that girl that was always with the avatar, Katara. Yes Katara. What was she doing in his hallucinations? Whatever, he felt the wonderful blackness coming to claim him again. But Katara. The question of her presence kept the blackness at bay. Zuko groaned in slight disappointment and focused on the girl again. The monster, wait, the mushroom. Ok. Ok. Now. Now, it was Katara again.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked vaguely aware of his need for water.

She stared at him, still utterly surprised at his presence. Then her eyes narrowed and her hand instinctively slid to the water vial at her waist. With hand at the ready she addressed him.

"I could ask you the same. But I'm sure it just has something to do with burning the village in search of Aang right?"

He blinked slowly at her, trying to keep the vision of her stable. An inkling of sanity grew within his mind so he latched on to the sanity which the vision of Katara seemed to produce. Slowly the forests blinked in and out of sanity and then back to the vision of carps.

"I've been poisoned. Bitten. Jappa lizard. Two days ago. Wait. Maybe three. I slept. I dreamt." He wondered why he told her this. But, oh no, he was slipping again. He couldn't help it. He fought hard but it had come to this. Failure. Failure to his father, his uncle, his mother. Everyone. Oh well. At least he could sleep now. Why was it so cold? He was dying, he shouldn't care about feeling. What... what... why... Why the pain? He vaguely became aware he was lying on the ground. Oh well. Where else would he go when he died? Invariably to the ground, right? Why the pain? Why?

Katara raced to his side and kneeled next to him. "Zuko! Zuko!" she shook his shoulders. His eyes drooped slightly open. They were glazed and the whites were tinted with blue veins, which made his yellow irises stand out intensely in a feverish way.

"Uncle... mother... where are you? Why? Why me? ... take me... let me die." he began to quietly rant like this under his breath. Silent tears rolled slowly from his drooping eyes.

Katara shakily uncorked her vial. Bending the water so it covered his bared chest. She concentrated on purifying the blood that went through his heart cavity. It worked. Just. She was suddenly very tired. It had taken a lot out of her, this purification. Altering the blood itself. Not just encouraging growth of cells for healing. She had to remember this for the future.

Zuko's heavy breathing slowed and became steadier but his fever remained and the color of his skin was still alarming as well as his eyes.

"Why?" he said.

"I don't know. You needed help. I just did it that's all." Katara said softly wondering herself why she did it.

"She died. Mother. She died. So did yours. My nation murdered her didn't they? They did. My mother. But she died. She left me just like everyone else. She left before father banished me though. Yes before. And uncle he was here, where did he go. He really loves tea. Oh that's right he was killed. Yes I remember know. He died as well. Everyone. Gone. Gone... gone." said Zuko. His vision was still blurred but he could she Katara's face. Her eyes looked all shiny. Tears. She was crying.

"You're crying. Why?"

"I'm sorry." she said dashing away her tears angrily. "It's just you... my mother... and now your mom... I... I'm sorry it's just you sounded so sad. So alone. But you're feverish and Japa lizards, that was it right? Well they induce hallucinations and your rambling is all. Just incoherent ramblings. Rest now. I'll see what I can do."

"... You don't need to." Zuko whispered hoarsely as his eyes eased shut. He felt water fill his throat but not chokingly so, soothingly. He embraced the darkness once more.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Zuko slowly opened his eyes to see the violet and pink sky of dusk. He listened as intently as he could in his haziness to the near by voices.

"Sokka, he collapsed right there. He could have died. I couldn't just leave him! I had to help. He was delusional." implored Katara. Sokka shook his head in disbelief and Aang near by watched Zuko carefully.

"Well then send him on his way now. He's all healed up and ready to come after us again right? Then lets move out." said Sokka heading for Appa.

Toph shrugged her shoulders and followed suit not caring either way. She got the food she wanted. Mission complete. The day was hers. No need to get involved was the way she saw it.

"We cant, He's not fully healed. I'm not leaving him!" she said surprising even herself.

Sokka walked back over to stand in front of his sister. He looked down at her disbelievingly. Aang eyed Katara as well. Toph looked back and sighed, earth bending a nice seat up to watch the show on. Chomping away at her snacks.

"Why is it so important? He tries to kill us!" yelled Sokka gesturing to the still seemingly sleeping prince.

"Sokka. I can't leave him." she said looking him in the eye begging him to make sense of it since she herself couldn't. She turned to Aang looking imploringly at him "Aang, please, I can't leave. I won't. I can't leave him."

He watched her steadily for a moment then grinned sideways and nodded in agreement, "She's right. We can't leave him. It's not right no matter who he is. He's in need. Although I share some of your sentiments Sokka, Katara is right. But that doesn't mean we can't satisfy ourselves with a little guard duty for Zuko."

Sokka stared at Aang, appalled. Finally he sighed relenting. "Ok we stay but the first time he tries anything I'm taking him down."

Katara smiled and everyone went about different activities, Toph to eating, Sokka to working out, Aang walked off for meditation and Katara returned to Zuko's side.

"Oh, you're awake huh? Well good I was just going to give you another treatment." said Katara smiling uncomfortably down at him.

"Why not just leave me for the villagers? then you could all get a head start and id still be fine." asked Zuko sleepily, silently delighting in the feel of the water purifying the blood beneath his chest's rib cage, in his heart.

"Well... ugh... um, well you see I just discovered this new healing process and I wanted to continue to work with it on you. That's all. Just more water bending training. But that's nice to see you were willing to give us a head start. Haha you really must be sick." she said smiling easily now. "At this rate you should be healed in a wee or two." she stopped talking, watching his face intently.

He opened an eye and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Katara blushed and apologized. "I'm sorry I was just thinking. It's rather rude but I thought I could help you with your eye, it would be easy really." she said reaching out her hand.

Zuko grabbed it before she touched his face. He shook his head. "Leave it. Its apart of me now, forever. It's a chapter of my life I shall never forget. Leave it."

She watched him saddened by his ill luck and child hood. She closed her mouth and nodded.

He smirked, closing his eyes again. "Does it disgust you Katara? Is that why you wish to heal it?"

Katara glared down at his face by her side. Her hands stopped their bending and the water returned to the vial. "No. I've seen carnage, Zuko. This is nothing. This is a blessing compared to what I've seen the fire nation do to people. What disgust me are your attitude and your goals, Zuko. Do you really think your father cares anymore? It's been many a year since then. Why still hunt Aang? What has he done to you? Nothing. Why are you so intent on his death? That's what disgusts me about you."

She made to get up and leave him but she felt his hand snatch her wrist.

"You don't know what I've been through, careful what you judge about me Katara. Besides, Aang represents my exile. He represents a threat to my nation, he must be stopped." said Zuko, his eyes, open now, looked up at Katara's face.

Katara laughed cruelly. "You know what I think?" she said, "I think you have nothing left. Aang is the last reason you can think of to stay alive. Yes Aang, the answer to the exile 'your beloved nation' set on you. I think deep down you know it doesn't matter. You just need something, so you cling to this 'mission' of yours. I think it's pathetic, is what I think." She turned to go again.

Zuko's grip tightened painfully on her wrist and she gasped in surprise at his strength given his health. "I wouldn't say such things Katara. Don't." hissed Zuko as she tired again to squirm out of his grip.

"Let me go, Zuko. Or would you like to feel my liquid blade at your throat?" said Katara, continuing her bid at freedom from his grip.

"Katara."

She stopped her struggle at the sound of his voice. It seemed the same as before, commanding, arrogant, but beneath that she heard something else. Her water bending skills allowed her to pick up on this tone because of the close relation to music and water. He was pleading; she heard pain, remorse, pleading. As she stilled she looked at his face. There in his eyes! The pleading, the pain. He needed something. She settled back down next to him and he loosened his grip, and she resumed her bending and purifying.

She was still perplexed by this show of emotion by him. Why? It was Zuko after all. But wait. What was it they spoke of in the woods? His mother and his Uncle Iroh. Iroh was dead! It was shame really. She had liked the man even though they were not well acquainted. He had done well by Zuko, he had cared for him, had tried to teach him, had succeeded from what Katara saw in Zuko's past fire bending. That was his pain. He had lost everything hadn't he? And she had spoken such cruel words to him! Though he may have deserved some, she supposed he hadn't really. It wasn't him that led the Fire Nation Army. She hadn't seen him deliberately kill or maim anyone for shits and giggles. He may have burned villages but he always directed the fires to replaceable areas, not humans. Her eyebrows knitted together as she pondered these things and their opinion on Zuko.

Zuko had closed his eyes again. Battling the emotions inside himself. _How dare her! She knew nothing! But then, what she said was it true? Would they really ever accept him back? Would the avatar's death really make everything better? He had in fact recently asked himself why he should go on. No, he had been in a poisoned stupor at that time. argh, idiot, he was still in a poisoned stupor. But not as much. Not so much do to Katara's attention. _He shook the thoughts from his head resigning himself to sleep so Katara could continue her purifications. _Katara..._

Sokka ignored the air whipping passed his ears; he continued to watch Zuko intently lost in thought. _Was he dangerous? Of course. Given the circumstance? A trick? Very possible. What to do? Wait. Watch. They were all capable of protecting themselves. If it was a trick he'd be at the ready. If it wasn't they'd be rid of him soon enough anyway. Perhaps they won't even need to worry about him anymore, with this favor passed. Ha. Yea. Maybe. Hmmm do we have any meat left? We gotta have some jerky at least. _Sokka busied himself with locating the jerky in the sack near by.

Toph lounged on the edge of the saddles' protective wall, staring blindly out to know where. She didn't mind riding Appa but she always longed for the feel of the earth beneath her feet. Up here she was almost really blind. Her ears saved her this humiliation since her since of touch was drowned by the beating of Appa's massive heart. So she resigned herself to petting Momo and thinking. She truly didn't care one way or another when it came to Zuko. He'd never harmed her. He may have threatened her pupil but that was Aang's problem which she knew he was more then capable of handling. True Zuko's nation had scorched her earth's surface but that was not Zuko. He could control his nation as much as she could control seeing with her eyes. So long as he didn't threaten her or kill anyone she cared for he could stay as long as he liked. She didn't think him capable of murdering her companions. He wouldn't try to attack anyone but Aang and Aang could handle it. Even if he tried to use them to get to him she knew he couldn't, loyalty was a tough thing to break in their circle given past circumstances. Toph sighed and continued to pet Momo, waiting for the return of her beloved ground.

Aang sat atop Appa's neck as always guiding the bison toward unknown lands, not really knowing where he wandered. Aang exuded three of the four powers he was capable of. Air, water and earth bending skills had become more and more pronounced and memories began to reemerge in his mind. Wisdom from past lives settled in his mind as well giving him stillness beyond his years. Aang used his time to meditate on current events. _Zuko wasn't a threat right now. Or perhaps at all. Three abilities against one ability is a no brainer. Not to mention my devoted friends and the power they bring with them. No, Zuko is nothing to worry about when it comes to my life. Perhaps he could even inadvertently help; perhaps he could give the location of an established fire bending master. Hmmm, his Uncle Iroh was a very accomplished bender perhaps he would... no, no I don't think Zuko would actually try and help and asking his uncle would be helping. Perhaps some other way then. _Aang closed his eyes and focused his Chi in meditation.

Katara relished the feeling of the air running its fingers through her hair untangling it from its confining braid, letting her glossy brunet locks fly free and gloriously. She smiled contentedly. She hummed to herself softly for a time enjoying the peace. It had been weeks since a fire nation attack and she intended to enjoy the break. Her smile slipped. Or was it a break? _Zuko. Was Zuko planning something? A trap? No. I felt his honest sickness myself in his blood. I even saw the naked emotion that flowed forth from his eyes. He was seriously in trouble. But now He's recovering. The purification is going well. He'll be fine soon. Then what? Dump him off somewhere, alone? Forgotten? _She sighed gazing out to the distant clouds and far away mountain ranges. _Can I help him? Can I cure more then his poisoned blood? Can I cure his pain? I should try. It's my duty as a healer to try. But how? How?_ She looked back down to where Zuko rested.

He was flying he knew. His hallucinations were still somewhat frequent but he knew he was flying. It was a peculiar feeling, not unwelcome. He drifted in and out of slumber, comforted by the presence of Katara and her healings close by.

_He struggled against the current of the flaming river. Each step was agonizing but he continued on and on. _

_"Uncle Iroh! Uncle! Uncle where are you?" he cried. _

_The flames licked up and up, higher and higher, encasing his body in searing pain, beyond anything he ever knew. Then as suddenly as they appeared they vanished. _

_He stood, not in agony but calm and soothed, in a shimmering river of cool water. He closed his eyes and relished in the change of scenery for a moment then he opened them and saw before him his Uncle._

_"Uncle!" he exclaimed. He stepped forward to embrace his newly found uncle._

_Iroh chuckled at the show of affection. "Well now, Zuko my nephew, you called me to you didn't you? And here I am" Iroh held Zuko at arms length and studied him proudly. "You wouldn't happen to have any tea leaves on you would you Zuko?"_

_Zuko laughed, still choked up with emotion, "I thought you dead uncle, but now that your here we can-"_

_"Zuko." Iroh interrupted softly. "Zuko, you know I'm dead. You cremated my body yourself. Stop this foolishness." Iroh smiled kindly up at him._

_Zuko's brow furrowed and he began to protest, "But-"_

_"Zuko, I came to you this once. This last time. Trust him." he said looking Zuko intently in the eyes._

_"No! You know I can't. He's, he's-"_

_"You must!" said Iroh in a commanding voice Zuko rarely heard from his uncle. "You must." he said on a softer note, "But if you find it hard, trust in her. Trust in what she offers you. This you will find easier. But you must."_

_"Mother?" said Zuko, looking confused and pityingly hopeful at his uncle._

_Iroh smiled sadly, his image began to waver and fade, "You know... you know."_

_"Uncle! Uncle don't go! Please uncle, dont!"_

_"Trust her..."_

"UNCLE!"

Zuko bolted up right. Staring about himself wildly. Sokka jumped at the sudden out burst and his hand went instinctively to his weapon. Toph froze in her petting of Momo who leapt up and buried himself behind her peering out cautiously to Zuko. Katara cried out in emotion for the distress and pain she heard in Zuko's voice and his reactions. Appa and Aang were the only ones unmoved by this display.

_Zuko didn't see them. All he saw was the river of searing flames lapping hungrily toward him. He whipped around and ran. He tripped over something unseen and grabbed a near by rock, barely catching himself from falling into the yawning chasm below, no doubt with sharp rocks at its bottom. He was breathing hard and sporadically. He knew soon the flames would reach him and lick at his fingers till the bones cracked and popped and hissed from the intense heat and he let go to fall to a welcomed death. He could feel their heat coming ever closer. But before him appeared not a column of fire but, her. Katara, her face calm and blissful, she reached out her hand to him and smiled serenely in the midst of this situation. She brought the clear water. The river from his dream. He stared up at her awed._

_"Zuko." she said calmly._

_He reached up his hand toward her._

_"Zuko."_

"Zuko!" She bellowed from the side of the bison's saddle.

Zuko looked down and saw not a chasm but the earth far below. He had caught the bison's fur, not rocks. But even so, it was still Katara that appeared before him. She reached out her hand for him to take. Zuko grabbed it and struggled to get back in the saddle. Sokka appeared and grabbed Zuko's arm and hauled him seemingly effortlessly up into safety.

Sokka steadied him with his hands on Zuko's shoulders. They were about the same height and Zuko looked Sokka in the eyes. "Thank you." he said simply.

Sokka shrugged and grunted and returned to his resting spot and pretended indifference. Toph looked blindly over to his direction, questioningly. Sokka stuck out his tongue making obscene noises at her and was pelted in the head by one of Toph's pebbles she kept in a pouch by her side. Toph giggled and feigned innocence. Sokka laughed sarcastically and rolled over to try and sleep.

"Zuko, what were you thinking!" said Katara angrily. She pulled him down to a safer position and sat at his side as he lay down again. She scolded herself silently realizing he must have hallucinated again. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Zuko nodded numbly. He was deep in thought.

_"Trust her..."_

Uncle had said he knew. To trust her. It wasn't his mother he had been talking about at all. _Katara..._

"I'm going to try purification. Rest now." Said Katara soothingly. She pulled off his tunic to bare his chest for the process and brought forth the water and placed her hands on his chest.

Appa circled down and landed in a treeless grove in a forest to rest for the night. They all helped unpack, except Zuko, who was not allowed to, strict orders from Katara. No one spoke, to tired to make jokes or small talk. Toph barely had her hut up before she hit the ground, deeply asleep. Sokka and Katara unrolled their bedding and Katara made up Zuko's. Aang settled in on Appa's furry paw.

As they all fell asleep Zuko turned to face Katara and her roll. Sokka was a few yards away and he could only make out the breathing and snoring of the other two. Zuko quietly moved closer to Katara, curious of the girl. That this was she his uncle spoke of was no question. Water, the river. Truth. Zuko watched her sleeping quietly for a time. As he began to drift off her slumber became disturbed. Her face scrunched up in silent torture and her limbs went stiff. Zuko became concerned when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mother." she mumbled in her sleep. He scooted closer so his breath splayed softly across her face and reached up his hand to her face.

He gently wiped away the tears and wondered at the feel of her skin. It held such warmth. Comforting like fire was, but without the danger. Or was it? He pulled his hand back. To his surprise Katara rolled over and buried her face in his chest. He lay perfectly still for a few moments sure shed wake up and push him away. But as she relaxed against him completely and her breathing became deep and steady, with out disruption from dreams, he gently cautiously wrapped his arms around her. He held her and lowered his mouth to her head as it lay on his chest. He let his head drop back to the ground and gazed up at the stars, unconsciously caressing Katara's arm, up and down, up and down. She had been so kind to him. So kind when she had no reason to be. She confused him but it touched him deeply that she had helped him willingly. He drifted into dream with these thoughts whirling in his head.

During the night Katara woke to the feeling of comfortable warmth by her. She snuggled against the warmth and slowly became aware of her surroundings. Zuko? What was she doing? She was awake now and gently untangled herself from his embrace. She scooted quietly away. Zuko stirred and reached out to her. She let him find her, let him realize that she knew what had happened. But he seemed unperturbed by this.

"You were dreaming. It was a bad dream wasn't it?" he said softly, whispering across their separation.

"Zuko-" she began.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone. please." he said. Again the emotion was so apparent. The pain. She said she had wanted to heal him. She said she had to try.

Zuko moved over to her and rested his head on her belly moving an arm to wrap around her waist. She hesitated then rested her hand on his head and let her fingers run through his short soft hair. He sighed contentedly.

"Don't leave me, Katara." he said.

"No. No I won't. Not yet Zuko." she whispered to him. Wondering silently if she was wrong to do this.

"Never." mumbled Zuko as he drifted off.

Katara woke the next morning, alone, to the smell of burning pine. She picked her head up and looked around.

Zuko and Aang sat across each other around a fire. They were studying each other intently. Katara watched silently, wondering. Instead of hatred or wariness, she sensed only curiosity from them both. Zuko rose and nodded to Aang to merely nodded in return. Zuko set off into the near by wood. Katara rose and let the bed roll drop to the ground. Aang looked over to her and smiled knowingly. Katara paled. Had he seen them? Katara looked to where Zuko had disappeared then back to Aang. Aang continued to smile then nodded to her as well and looked to the woods where he had gone then back to Katara. She nodded and headed to the place where Zuko disappeared. Aang remained at the fire and stared into its depths pondering.

"Where's Katara and Zuko?" yawned Sokka as he hopped over to the fire to sit perpendicular to Aang, still wrapped in his bed roll.

Without looking his way Aang said, "She went to find me a fire bending master." Sokka's eyes widened and he to stared into the fire wondering at Aang's odd answer. He had recently been answering in odd ways at odd times. Sokka knew these were times when the avatar's memories flooded forth and he was more avatar then Aang. He nodded accepting the answer and yet not knowing.

Toph listened to it all and felt the distant steps of the two, and wondered as well.

Katara wondered through the brush and trees, straining to here Zuko. There was a small clearing up ahead and she could make out Zuko sitting before 5 little flames of leaves and brush surrounded by dirt to protect the forest should anything happen.

Zuko meditated on the future and what he had to do. Pondering. _I feel no real hatred for him. I suppose I accept him. He mastered what him uncle tried to teach me. To accept and learn from the other nations to reach your full potential. Trust? Not yet. But her. I can trust her. I hope. She wont leave me will she? But how. I can't make her loose everything she holds dear to make up for all I've lost. I won't. But how. _

A noise behind him stirred him from his thoughts. He turned and saw her standing there watching him. He smiled at her and looked back at the flames watching them leap cheerily to mirror his emotions at seeing her. She walked over and sat next to him.

She looked at him as he continued to look forward at the flames. "Zuko-"

"I've thought on what you said. Your right. Aang has done nothing to deserve what I've tried to do to him. We've settled it though." he said.

"Zuko." she said. Zuko looked over to her with a soft smile. He reached over and gently pulled her onto his lap. She blushed and he laughed softly at this display of innocence. For she was, wasn't she? Innocent. Pure. Not sullied with a shameful past. He instinctively leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. She was stiff and unyielding, surprised. But he pulled away, just a kiss, undemanding or expectant. She blushed a deeper shade and he smiled down at her.

"Z-Zuko." she stammered, "what will you do? Where will you go?"

His smile slipped and she berated herself for having caused the loss of its brilliance. He sighed, "I don't know. You were right again. The avatar had become my life, other then that mission, I had nothing and still don't. I don't know. But Ill find something. Somewhere."

"Well," she said shivering from the morning air on her bare shoulders. Zuko noticed and brought her in closer resting his chin on the crown of her head. She breathed in his sent, making her shiver more and as a result making Zuko wrap his over tunic around the two. She snuggled her face into his chest and he sighed contentedly. "Well, you could stay with us."

Zuko's body stiffened in shock. He stared straight forward not sure what to say. She drew slightly away from him to look up into his face. "No. No, they can't truly accept me. Why should they, I've given them no reason to. No, no, no I Cant." he stammered. She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. He looked down at her confused. The pain, again in his eyes.

"Aang has need of a Fire bending master. Your uncle has taught you all he knows and you have learned well." she said quietly watching his face for the reaction.

"Me? Teach the Avatar?" he said disbelievingly but not appalled.

She nodded watching him. "They would all accept you if you became Aang's fire master."

Zuko closed his mouth and looked forward to the little flames that had stilled and burned, barely moving, mirroring his own emotions of stillness and disbelief. It was so simple. It would take care of everything. Everything.

"Ok." he said simply.

"Ok?" she asked glowing up at him.

He looked down at her again and smiled brightly. She glowed all the brighter for having been the cause of the return of its brilliance. "Ok." he said laughing. She reached up and kissed him on the mouth. It was slow and sweet and innocent. She reached up her hands and buried them in his thick raven hair. His hands wrapped around her tightly.

She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. She cautiously grazed his left eye with light finger tips. He smiled sadly and her eyes welled up with tears that spilled out over her long lashes. He kissed them all away and held and rocked her as if she were the one marred physically by the past.

As the tears stopped she pulled the outer tunic off them both and now it was Zuko's turn to shiver at the feel of the fabric running across his naked back and arms. She smiled and spread the tunic on the ground. Zuko gently lifted her from his lap and laid her down on the tunic. She laid out stretching her legs and arms out as far as she could purring with pleasure as Zuko kissed every inch of bared skin. He returned to her mouth and the kiss became deep and passionate. His tongue was warm and moist on her lower lip, circling its contours. She parted her lips hesitantly and allowed their tongues to meet warmly. She returned her hands to his hair where she buried her fingers in its thickness.

Zuko ran his fingers wonderingly through her glossy tresses and she laughed at the look of awe on his face. He too laughed at his own expression and explored her beautiful elegant neck. She breathed softly closing her eyes to better experience his sweetness.

Zuko's lips grazed her necklace. He caressed it gently and she watched him. He looked back at her and she saw the tears welling in his eyes. She smiled, touched. They kissed deeply and were content in each others arms.

He lay atop her, both of them breathing softly. He propped himself up on his elbows to look down on her face. She looked dazed and content. He smiled; again honored he had brought her this feeling. "Never leave me Katara. Never. Please."

"No. I won't leave you Zuko. I... I love you." she whispered.

He smiled happy beyond all knowing. Happier then he'd ever been. "And I love you my beautiful Katara. I love you." He bent his head and kissed her lovingly.

They emerged a little later from the tree line and returned to the campsite, hand in hand. Katara couldn't help looking up at him adoringly and he smiled down at her wondering at her beauty. As they got close to camp Katara tried to disengage her hand from his but he squeezed it firmly and smirked at her obvious show of shyness. She looked up at him alarmed then looked at the camp and back to Zuko, pleading silently. Zuko laughed and shook his head. He led her on until they came within a few feet of the fire.

Sokka had his back to them gnawing on a strip of dried meat. Aang looked up surprised at them. He stared for a moment then slowly smiled, knowingly and understanding. Toph who was seated next to Aang furrowed her brow concentrating on everyone's vibrations then widened her milky white eyes in alarm then she gave a sideways smirk and waited for it.

Sokka turned and looked behind him to confirm their presence, as he was turning back to the fire the scene sunk in and he whipped his head back around.

Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's waist and pulled her close to him possessively. Katara colored but dared not move to provoke Zuko into anything worse that would anger Sokka even more.

Sokka looked from Zuko's pleased expression to Katara's tangled hair, understanding sinking in.

"BASTARD!" he roared leaping up and making toward him. Toph stomped her foot earth bending a body cast around Sokka, allowing only his head movement. Toph laughed at him as he continued to struggle. "Argh! Toph get this damn thing off me! I'm gonna rip his head off with my bare hands. How dare you touch my sister you fucking bastard!" he snarled baring his teeth at Zuko who calmly watched the proceedings.

"Well your quiet the hypocrite aren't you Sokka? How many brothers' sisters do you think you've deflowered in all the villages we've passed through? Haha good thing we always left when we did or else we'd have dozens of enraged men out for your blood. Especially that one boy, Rok; you took both his sisters, at the same time if I recall correctly." laughed Toph, pretending deep ponderings over this new question. Aang laughed approvingly at everything going on. Zuko and Katara at their obvious feelings for each other. Toph for her humorous logic. Sokka for his indignity at anyone touching his sister. But mostly laughing just for the look on Sokka's face. Aang did feel a twinge of Sokka's indignity, for Katara was like a sister to him as well, but seeing her so happy erased any anger there might have been.

Sokka fumed and growled struggling. Toph's mouth dropped open as she felt the cracking of the earth around Sokka. Well he was stronger then she thought. _Lets see how Zuko will handle the situation when Sokka is free_ she thought smirking.

Katara looked up at Zuko pleadingly. "Please, please Zuko don't use your fire bending on my brother, please."

Zuko looked down and smiled for her but turned serious, "No I wouldn't do that. This isn't going to be that kind of a fight. This will be simply brute strength against brute strength." he turned back to Sokka who had broken the rock around one shoulder and was working on the rest. He stepped away from Katara and readied himself.

Katara moved to Aang's side, which looked at her obviously uproariously amused at the situation. He offered his arm and she wrapped hers through it and stood close to him, loving him like another brother for the comfort he offered. Aang laughed at Sokka's shouting to Toph to release him. He looked at Katara again and smiled. "There there Katara, it will be fine." he said patting her hand where it rested on his arm.

She looked on worried.

Toph was rolling with laughter by now as Sokka finally broke free of the confines. With out so much as a deep breath, he hurled himself into battle with Zuko.

Sokka dealt the first heavy blow across Zuko's face. Blood spurted from Zuko's nose and Sokka was returned the favor in the gut which knocked the wind out of him. With a roar Sokka tackled Zuko to the ground and they began rolling around trading punches, each experiencing an upper hand, each feeling the volley of blow after blow falling upon ears, eyes, stomachs, any part of the body the opponent could get to.

Katara broke free from Aang's arm. "Stop it! Stop it you two right now! Stop you animals!" she screamed furiously.

Appa grunted loudly, insulted. Katara looked back at him and smiled, "Not like you Appa, you're much more civilized then those two." Appa grunted approvingly and Katara turned back to the fight.

There was blood every where and no one could tell who it flowed from any longer. Toph whooped and hollered encouraging the fighters on to bolder moves. Aang watched curiously with a smile on his face. Katara paced around the outskirts of the battle field yelling and cursing at them all the while.

Zuko picked Sokka of the ground and threw him into the ground. Sokka grabbed Zuko's ankles from this position and ripped them out from under him. They wrestled some more. Then Sokka rose and threw Zuko into a near by rock formation. Toph stomped her foot again sending Zuko flying upward a few paces away. Zuko looked at her disbelievingly; she was throwing him back into the fray! She enjoyed this way too much. As Sokka drew closer Zuko buried his fist in Sokka's face cutting him above the eye and getting even more blood all over both of them.

They continued like this for five minutes and soon they were both slowing down, tiring. A while later Toph was seated on a rock bouncing pebbles around with her bending skills, clearly bored now. Katara and Aang were seated across from each other playing a game with sticks and little rocks.

Zuko and Sokka both sprawled next to each other breathing heavily, barely able to move any longer. Sokka kicked him one last time from this position and Zuko flung his fist out blindly connecting with Sokka's arm. They lay there immobile. Katara stood and made her way over to stand looking down at them disapprovingly.

"Ya done?" she asked.

"Yes." They said simultaneously. Soon they both began to chuckle and laugh at the whole thing. Katara just shook her head and walked away. "Men." she said shaking her head again.

"Pssh, no one even go knocked out. Total let down." grumbled Toph standing to go join Katara and Aang around the fire.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other and roared with laughter. Slowly achingly they rose and helped bolster the other into standing position and made their way to the fire with the others laughing all the while.

Finally as they all sat around the fire watching the meat Sokka had procured roasting over the flame, Katara held Zuko's hand and turned to look around at all of them gathered. She had spent a good 2 hours healing the two warrior's wounds so they were left with mere bumps and bruises. She looked at Aang and smiled. Aang smiled back not knowing what he smiled about.

Katara addressed the circle, "Zuko will be traveling with us from now on." Toph shrugged, Sokka glared then smirked and nodded his ok, Aang waited for Katara to continue, sensing there was more. She smiled, "Zuko will also be teaching Aang fire bending in our travels." Toph smiled and nodded, pleased. Sokka rolled his eyes, _another cocky bender._ But smiled as well. Aang's face was lit up at the prospect of another master to learn from and complete his training. Katara looked back at Zuko, smiling. Zuko smiled back and looked to Aang who was beaming. Zuko stood and faced him and bowed respectably. Aang also stood and returned the bow. "I will teach you all I know, Avatar, Aang." said Zuko still bowed.

"I am honored and will learn all that you teach Me." said Aang respectably still bowed as well.

They stood straight and griped each others wrists. "Be welcome, Zuko, to our family." said Aang formally.

Zuko smiled simply, shaken to the core. Acceptance. A family. His banishment was over, finally. And all he had to do was trust in her. Katara. And brawl with her brother. His uncle had been right. He trusted her and she brushed away his problems with such ease. Katara.

Aang shot off the ground, gliding above in ecstasy, yelling and shouting. Sokka whooped and cheered and everyone laughed and joked. They all talked long into the night and celebrated, eating the meat and drinking from the near by stream. They told stories and played games. Finally as dawn began to creep up over the horizons they abandoned the fire for their sleeping rolls. Toph raised her hand high and brought forth a large hut to shelter them from the coming sun. Sokka merely scowled as Zuko and Katara combined their bedding and snuggled in together. But when he saw the look of adoration and happiness on his sister's face he smiled, resigning.

As everyone drifted off Zuko looked down at Katara, her head on his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her hair and stared up at nothing, thinking. He had a reason to live. He had acceptance. His exile was over. He was loved and he loved in return. He had family. He wasn't alone any longer. Never again. _Good bye Mother, Father. Good bye Uncle. Thank you. But I'm ok now. So long as she's with me, ill be ok. I trust her. Katara. Katara my love. _And with that Zuko drifted off in to contented sleep.


End file.
